


Perfect Day (Song Fic)

by PoliteAnarchist



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cassie is only here for like a second but i wanted to tag her, F/M, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Ouch, Past Parkner, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter can sing, Post-Break Up, Song fic, abbie/miles is adorable and you can't change my mind, discord au request, lots of italics, my heart hurts, rated T for cursing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliteAnarchist/pseuds/PoliteAnarchist
Summary: Harley and Peter broke up years ago but the aftermath is real. Now, Harley gets dragged to a concert and he sees the boy whose heart he broke up on stage.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Harry Osborn, Ned Leeds/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	Perfect Day (Song Fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Introverted_Goldheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Goldheart/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> I'm taking a break from my Supernova series to write this super sad/angsty AU. The prompt is from Introverted_Goldheart on the Parkner discord so thank you for the plot bunny and for introducing me to the song! 
> 
> Here's the prompt:  
> OK SINGER! PETER AU  
> OR PETER IN A BAND  
> And past Parkner  
> Where Harley gets dragged to a concert by his friends, not knowing it's Peter that's playing  
> Obvs shock when he sees Peter on stage. And then Peter fucking sings the story of how they broke up (Harley cheated) and HARLEY CAN SEE AND HEAR HOW MUCH HE HURT PETER, and then Peter notices him in the crowd and they both start crying and it's a mess
> 
> Song: Perfect Day by Gabbie Hanna
> 
> Other notes:  
> Peter - Frontman/Guitar 1/Keyboard  
> Harry - Guitar 2/Backup vocals (and financial backer)  
> MJ - Bass/Backup Vocals  
> Gwen - Drums/Backup Vocals (And yes she's a drummer who can sing)  
> Ned - Sound guy/Manager (Basically music/band version of "guy in chair")  
> (Can you tell I spent too much time thinking about this story?)
> 
> Also the Harry/MJ and Ned/Gwen relationships were inspired by Text Me Quarantine which is an amazing fic that everyone should read!
> 
> Anyway.... I don't own anything and enjoy!

_The sun on his damp skin felt heavenly. He looked out across the water, watching the sky change colors as the sun dipped lower into the shimmering horizon. He stood in the water, waves lapping up at his ankles and the sand shifting beneath his feet. He sighed. This was perfect. He stood alone for a few more moments until he heard someone step behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist and warm lips brushed over his neck. A deep voice starts to say something but he can't hear it. He tried to turn and hear it better but suddenly, he was alone and the world was dark. He frantically looked around for them, yelling for them to come back._

"Peter!" He snaps his eyes open and locks onto MJ standing over him. He's breathing heavily and his heart is racing. "I'm fine. I'm okay." He says before anyone can say anything. Peter looks around. Ned and Gwen are napping in the back of the bus and MJ slumps back into Harry's side, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. "You sure you wanna do this gig today?" Harry asks. "We can try to push it to tomorrow or just not do it." Peter shakes his head. "We can't just not play tonight. I'm good. I wanna do it. I need to." He leans back against his seat. The tour bus chairs were pretty comfortable but today, the leather feels sticky and not at all where he wants to be. MJ and Harry still look concerned."I promise, guys. I'm- I"m fine."

\-----

"Come on, Harls." Abbie whines. "You've been holed up here for ages and I know you've been done with your project for a week." She has her arms crossed as she stares at her brother. Harley sighs. "I don't even know that band. Besides, I could always work on... something." He turns back to his laptop but she grabs his arm, not turning him but anchoring him to where he's standing. "Harley, I know shit's been rough for a while and today isn't really the best day but you've gotta start coming back to reality." Her voice is full of concern. "You've gotta let yourself be happy again." He closes his eyes and sighs. He really hasn't left his apartment (with the exception of groceries and classes) in... god knows how long. The silence in the room is deafening. Abbie's phone goes off. "Miles will be here in about 10 minutes." She says after checking her phone. "Are you coming?" Harley turns back to look at her. He can see hope in her eyes. "Okay." He says. "Let me get my jacket."

\-----

"The stagehands just finished unloading our gear." Ned says walking up to Peter but he doesn't hear him. "Peter?" The man jolts back to reality. "Hey, man." Ned says. "You sure you're alright? MJ said-" Peter waves him off. "I'm fine, Ned." Gwen appears behind her boyfriend. "Peter, you know we don't have to do this." Peter looks up at her. Ned's arm is hugging her waist and she's leaning towards him but looking at Peter with concern. "It'll be fine. Besides, I don't wanna let our fans down." He hops up from where he's sitting and takes his guitar inside. Ned and Gwen look after him. "Is he gonna be okay?" She asks. "He's Peter." Ned answers. "He'll be okay. We just have to watch out for him." He gives Gwen a sweet smile and she kisses his cheek. "Let's set up."

\-----

Harley felt... awkward. He's third-wheeling on his little sister's date to a concert he didn't want to go to, for a band he doesn't really know. But he loves Abbie and he'll do just about anything to make her smile. The venue isn't too large. There's a bar off to the side near the stage that Miles and Abbie make a beeline to. He follows behind them taking in the semi-large stage and the second floor wrapping around the sides of the place. He's pulled back to the present when Abbie introduces him to her friend. "Hey! It's nice to finally put a face to the name! I'm Cassie." He shakes the girl's hand. "Nice to meet ya too." He turns to Abbie. "I'm gonna grab a beer alright?" She nods, letting him know that they're gonna move closer to the front where the rest of her friends are. He leans on the bar as he waits for his drink, thoughts and memories drifting through his head. "Here you go, man." The bartender places a bottle in front of Harley, making him jump from the sudden sound. "Whoa. You alright?" The bartender has a kind face. Harley nods. "Yeah, just uh... just get lost in my head sometimes." "I hear ya. You know, you don't look like the type of person to be at a concert right now." Harley takes a swig from his bottle. "What do you mean?" "I mean, you look like you'd rather be at home and not at a place where you might go deaf standing next to a speaker." Harley chuckles. "Well, I only came'cause my sister dragged me. Says I need to get out more." The bartender huffs a laugh back. "Well, I don't think I would have dragged you out to aconcert to start but this band ain't half bad." Harley's intrigued." Honestly I have no idea who's playing. She didn't tell me much about the band at all." The bartender smiles. "I've heard of 'em. I think they started out in New York? Maybe Queens? I'm not too sure but they're young, got quite a following and this is their first tour." Another patron calls his attention. "Well, duty calls. Try to enjoy yourself man." Harley sends a small smile his way and turns to find his sister.

He spots her close to the stage, thankful for his 6'2" stature. He pushes through a few clumps of people before finally making it to her. She introduces him to a few more friends before he melts into the background for a while as they chat. Miles catches his eye. "You good, man?" Harley nods. "I know you didn't really wanna come but Abbie's real happy that you did." Miles claps him on the shoulder. "So thanks for making her smile." Harley smiles at him, grateful that Miles is as sweet and caring as he is. Suddenly the lights dim and the crowd cheers. The show's starting.

\-----

Peter takes a deep breath as the crowd gets excited. Harry places a hand on his bare shoulder and he suddenly regrets wearing the dark red loose tank top."You ready?" He asks and Peter nods. Harry steps out first strumming the first chord, followed by Gwen, twirling her sticks. MJ saunters out, playing the bass line, her face passive and intense. Harry catches MJ's eye and they both look at Gwen, who's settled in her seat. She clicks her sticks four times and the song begins, with Peter running out to grab the mic and sing. It's exhilarating. He pushes back his memories and feelings from before and focuses on now, on giving the fans what they want.

\-----

Harley pales. He thought he recognized the logo on the bass drum. A doodle that someone had drawn on his notebook years before. He thought he recognized the band members, people from a lifetime ago. But no they couldn't be.... Then _he_ came out. Brown, floppy hair, toned arms and a sweet face, not to mention his voice. Smooth and sweet like honey and full of emotion. He was frozen in place,not even jostled by the people cheering around him, his eyes fixated on _him_. "Hey everyone we're The Spider-Friends." Peter says, after the first song. His presence is electrifying and Harley's mesmerized. A stagehand runs on, handing him a familiar guitar. It's bright red and blue with a spider sticker on the front. A memory of himself carefully placing that sticker flashes through Harley's mind. Another song starts to play, it's as upbeat as the first but he doesn't hear it. Instead he's taking in the man singing.

He looks older. His jaw is sharper and his hair is longer than he remembers. He's definitely bulked up a little, probably from moving all the equipment around. But his eyes. His wide brown eyes are the same. Still as soft and expressive as he remembers. Harley remembers staring into those warm brown eyes for hours, running his hand through wavy hair and over the soft skin of his neck. He's momentarily distracted by the feeling of someone watching him. He looks away from the frontman to see MJ and Harry staring him down. They've come to stand next to each other on stage and both have spotted him. MJ's face stays neutral but her eyes are boring into his soul. Harry's expression is more noticeable but neither do anything about him. They glare for a moment, letting Harley know how they feel about his presence. Harley gulps but they look away, going back to the concert.

Harley turns his gaze back to _him_ , to Peter. God, it's been so long since he's seen that face. That face that he once thought he'd wake up to everyday. That face that made his heart skip a beat and made butterflies appear in his stomach. The face that smiled at him whenever he brought food or small gifts.The same face that yelled and screamed and cried and _broke_ when he discovered his secret. Harley's heart ached. His hand, curled around his bottle, was now gripping it tightly and is starting to go numb from the effort. The cheers of the people around him are muffled and all he can focus on is Peter. He doesn't know how many songs have passed but suddenly the room is quieter. A single spotlight shines on Peter. "You guys have been great." He says and the crowd cheers. "So I'm gonna slow it down a bit." His voice makes Harley's heart skip a beat as he walks to the keyboard placed in the middle of the stage. He can see Harry and MJ look on from the unlit sides of the stage. Peter plays a lonely chord, letting it ring out through the venue. "This song is..." He trails off. "It's one of the first ones I wrote." Peter swallows and small cheers come from the audience. "And I uh- It's really personal but I want to share it with you... It's helped me get through a really rough time in my life so... here it is... in case any of you have ever felt this way."

_It was a Perfect Day, oh how I've missed this_

_Such a Perfect Day, just two misfits sharing kisses_

Peter's high voice cuts through the murmurs from the audience, silencing them. There was so much emotion held in those words. The simple piano accompaniment accenting the fragile atmosphere the words were creating.

_And after all this time you give me butterflies, butterflies_

_Months go by, I still get butterflies, butterflies_

_Perfect Day, what did I do to deserve this?_

That last lyric sends a feeling of dread to the pit of Harley's stomach. The grief and raw emotion on Peter's face speaks volumes and though his eyes are closed, Harley knows that those eyes would be conveying as much if not more pain than what he was seeing.

_Went back to your house_

_And we couldn't help but hold each other_

_Tangled at the mouth_

_Took a break so I could take a shower_

Harley remembers that day so clearly. The summer sun beat down so hard that day so he took Peter to the beach, smiling and laughing. He remembers picking the perfect spot on the sand and fussing with the umbrella. He remembers Peter's windblown hair from the ocean breeze and his brilliant smile against the sky. They rolled in the sand,kissing and holding each other. They spent all day together, lounging, eating ice cream, splashing in the ocean. Peter fell asleep in the car on the way home and Harley remembers how angelic he looked. He woke Peter up with kisses which became heated quickly. He remembers pushing Peter up against the door once they got inside and trailing kisses down his neck. "Babe?" Peter says between moans of pleasure. "I want to continue this but- fuck that feels nice." Harley kisses a particularly sensitive spot. "Hnng, fuck you're so good at this. But I gotta shower. I'm getting sand everywhere and hnng... it's in places that it shouldn't be." Harley plants a searing kiss on Peter's lips. "Fine." He says reluctantly. "You're staying the night, right?" Peter kisses him back. "Such a dumb question. Of course, sweetheart." Harley watches him saunter off to the bathroom.

_Washed the sand out of my hair_

_From our Perfect Day spent at the beach_

_Looked into the foggy mirror_

_Saw a message staring back at me_

Harry, MJ and Gwen join Peter, playing and singing softly to keep the keyboard the focus.

_And after all this time you give me butterflies, butterflies_

_Months go by, I still get butterflies, butterflies_

_Perfect Day, what did I do to deserve this?_

Harley feels a lump forming in his throat.

_I saw "I love you" written in the steam_

_And I couldn't help but smile at the sweet message you left me_

Everything quiets and Peter's playing alone again. Harley's throat goes dry.

_But it wasn't in your handwriting_

_Then those happy little letters_

_Were the saddest things I've ever seen_

Harley was sitting on a stool in his kitchen, scrolling through the messages on his phone when Peter got out of the shower. "Hey babe, you took your sweet time in there." He looks up and sees Peter's broken expression. "What's wrong?" "Who was it?" Peter's voice cracks. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Don't lie to me! I saw what they left you on the mirror." Peter's eyes are red and filled with tears. "Did you fuck them here?" He yells. "How long ago was that 'cause that mirror was clean two days ago?!" Harley's heart sinks. "Peter, I-" "You what?" "It was a mistake, and I told Genie that-" Peter explodes then. "Genie?! Eugene?! Are you saying that you cheated on me with your fucking ex-boyfriend?!" "Peter, baby, I'm sorry..." Harley's pulled back from the memory as the music picks up again.

_You need to get your conscience clean_

_But just spare me the details_

_Please I wanna keep remembering This Perfect Day_

"It was one time." Harley approaches him but Peter puts his hand up to stop him. "I trusted you." He's not yelling anymore but the tears falling down his face break Harley's heart. "You knew what Flash did to me. How long it took for me to trust you because you were friends with him, dated him. Does all that time mean nothing?" Harley's heart breaks more at the dejected tone. Peter holds his head in his hands. "We just had this amazing day. A perfect day. And then I find that stupid fucking message."

_I'm not the type to be left speechless_

_But I don't think I can deal with this_

_That's all the closure that you'll give_

_This Perfect Day_

"I'm sorry, Peter. It's over between me and him. I love you." Harley tries to move closer again, to reach out and touch his shoulder. "Don't you fucking dare." Peter's expression is dark. The anger in his expression is terrifying and stops Harley in his tracks. Peter takes a step back, running his hand through his hair. 

_Justifications fail as apologies_

_I don't wanna cause a scene_

_Please let me go, I just wanna leave_

_This Perfect Day_

"I got way too drunk at that bar with my friends and Genie-" Peter glares at him. "Eugene helped get me home. It was one time. I swear." Peter doesn't look convinced. In fact, he looks even more hurt and angry. "You went to that bar two weeks ago." He says. "That little message was not there two days ago." Harley stutters. "Okay, okay, so he came by the other day. But I told him that was it. I told him to leave me alone because I have you. Please, baby, I love you." Harley moves closer again and Peter shoves him away, knocking him to the floor. "I said don't!" Then Peter's moving around the room, picking up his things. "I need to get out of here." Harley scrambles to his feet. "Peter, wait. Don't go. Please." He tries but Peter ignores him, grabbing his sweatshirt, his bag and other little things he's left in Harley's apartment. He makes it to the door when Harley pushes it, stopping Peter from leaving. "Peter, please. Let's fix this. I'm sorry." Peter's hand grips the door handle so tight that his knuckles are white. "Harley, there's no fixing this." His eyes bore into Harley's. "You know people warned me about you? Said you would break my heart, ruin my life. But I defended you. No. Not my Harley. He'd never hurt me." Peter makes a choking sound that pierces right through Harley's soul. "You've proven them all right, Harley Keener. You've shown me what you really are and I- I can't be here anymore. I can't be with you. You've broken me. We're done. Now let. Me. Go." 

_Oh how could you miss this?_

_Wish you would have wiped it away_

_Let me live in blissful ignorance_

_And let me have this Perfect Day_

Peter wrenches the door open and storms out, slamming the door behind him. Harley stands dumbfounded by what just happened. He stands until his feet are numb and his knees give out. He falls to the floor and leans up against the wall. _What have I done?_

_But you left it all in ruins_

_We ended on a Perfect Day_

_Really wish I could forgive this_

Harley is brought back to the present as he catches fresh tears rolling down Peter's cheeks, mirroring the ones trailing down his own. The music swells around him, the crowd swaying and singing along. He tears his eyes away from Peter to see his sister leaning against her boyfriend, tears in her eyes but she's happy. He sees this and wonders if that could have been him and Peter. He looks up at the man again, shining in the bright stage light. Peter's eyes are open now and Harley can see the heartbreak in them, can feel his own heart crumble at what he did. He grips his shirt over his heart with his free hand, the guilt rattling in his chest.

_'Cause after all this time you give me butterflies, butterflies_

_Why'd you lie? Don't hurt my butterflies, butterflies_

_Watch them die, you killed my butterflies, butterflies_

_Butterflies ruined my Perfect Day_

Peter's breathy voice trails off as the music dies down and he grips the mic. He looks up and into the crowd, scanning their faces before stopping on one. A face he hasn't seen in so long. One that brought back memories from a life before all of this. His breath catches. Harley sobs softly, only garnering the attention of Abbie and Miles who turn and see him breaking down. 

_What did I do to deserve this?_

Peter finishes the song staring down Harley. He's still staring as the lights go down. MJ and Harry walk over, the latter handing him his guitar. "You saw him didn't you?" Harry says and Peter nods. "I need to take a break." He rushes off the stage quickly, ignoring his bandmates calling his name.

\-----

Harley can't breathe. He feels his heart beating too fast and he claws at his chest before almost crumbling to the ground. Miles catches him before he hits the floor and Abbie tries to calm him down but he shoves them away. Instead, he pushes his way through the crowd and outside. He rounds the corner and collapses in an alley, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. His fault. It's his fault that they're ruined. Peter didn't deserve _any_ of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch that actually really hurt.... I pretty much wrote this whole thing in about 4 hours (before formating and editing) but ow... my heart.
> 
> I had an idea to continue this and make it happy but I'm not sure if I should.... Should I?
> 
> Please let me know what you think! And thanks again to Introverted_Goldheart for the prompt! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> -PA<3
> 
> P.S. I'm so sorry about the lame band name.... I just wanted something spider themed but couldn't think of anything good : P


End file.
